


The Lovers' Truths

by ohayohimawari



Series: Romance of the Retired Kage [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holidays, Mei Meets the Ninken!, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Terumi Mei, Romance, Slice of Life, These Two are so Cute I Can't Stand It!, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Mei and Kakashi celebrate their first Valentine's Day together and like everything else in their relationship, it doesn't go as planned.





	1. From Her

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Moonlight_Lily for betaing this fic! I know I say it over and over, but I appreciate all that you do for me XOXO
> 
> I do not own these characters, I'm having a wonderful time exploring them.

Mei awoke on the morning of February thirteenth unable to deny what she was feeling.

What started as a tickle had steadily taken her over, and now she couldn’t ignore the aching within her. She faced an unstoppable force that consumed her at a furious pace; one that grew stronger by the moment, until even _she_ had to admit it to herself.

Mei had caught a terrible cold.

“No. No, no, no,” she groaned, closing her eyes to the hoarseness of her voice and the searing pain that came from using it. The slightest movement sent piercing shockwaves through her sore head, but she continued to push herself up and out of her bed.

Mei felt the full damp chill of the mid-February morning when her bare feet touched the floor. Cringing at the icy cold that crept into her whole self, she reached for the throw blanket at the foot of her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Mei glared at the sock drawer of her dresser, willing it to open and deliver a pair to her where she sat. Sighing that there was no jutsu in her vast repertoire that could help her now, she stood and began the daunting four-and-a-half-foot journey to retrieve a pair of socks for herself.

Mei’s covered feet dragged the rest of her to her kitchen. She filled her tea kettle from the tap and set it on her stove to boil. A series of coughs wracked her chest as she reached for her favorite mug, and she cursed Chojuro for bringing the virus into the Mizukage’s office on the day she had agreed to help him sort through paperwork. If he weren’t one of her favorites, she’d do something terrible to him. As it was, she hoped he at least had the decency to feel worse than she did.

Mei chose a tea that promised to ease most of her symptoms and poked around her kitchen to see if she had honey or lemon on hand. She had neither- she only craved them when she was sick, which occurred rarely and when it was most inconvenient.

 _‘This wasn’t supposed to happen,’_ she thought.

It was the day before the holiday reserved for lovers. Of all the holidays in the year, it had been Mei’s least favorite for longer than she cared to remember. For her, the best part about Valentine’s Day was the day after, when she partook in her annual tradition of buying a heart-shaped box of chocolates for herself at half off. But this year, she’d had plans to celebrate the day, _on_ the day, _with_ a lover.

The kettle on the stove began to hiss, and Mei turned the burner off before the high-pitched whistle could assault her throbbing head. She filled her mug from the kettle before returning it to the stove, then took her tea and went to sit on her sofa in the adjoining room.

Mei folded her legs on the cushion beside her and tucked as much of herself as possible inside the warm cocoon the blanket provided. She tugged the string secured to the tea bag that bobbed inside the mug to hurry along the process of steeping and considered her situation. She’d been out of bed for less than fifteen minutes and already felt she needed to return to it. But someone very important to her expected her in the Leaf Village the next day; someone who had gone through the trouble of making a dinner reservation to mark the occasion. Her lover that wanted to celebrate the holiday reserved for lovers, with her.

She recognized the symptoms of a fever by the contrast of her seething hot head and the persistent chill that permeated the rest of her body. Mei brought the mug to her lips, eager for the tea to relieve her aching throat. After taking a sip, she croaked at the pain of swallowing. She set the mug down on the table beside her, next to her telephone.

Mei folded her hands in her lap. There was nothing for it. No matter how badly she wanted to, she wouldn’t be traveling to the Leaf to spend Valentine’s Day with Kakashi. She reached for the phone that had been a gift from him, a replacement for the one she’d destroyed when _he_ had called to cancel their Christmas plans. The irony wasn’t lost on her as she dialed his number.

“Yo.” Kakashi picked up right away.

“Hi.” Mei could barely squeak out the greeting.

“… Who is this?”

His inability to recognize her voice made her feel worse when she hadn’t thought it possible. “It’s me, Mei.” She tried to force her voice to sound stronger.

“ _Mei?!”_ he said, incredulous. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m afraid I’m sick. It’s only a cold, but it’s a whopper.” Mei tried to laugh, and it sounded pathetic even to her ears, especially when it sparked a coughing fit instead. “However, and I’m sorrier than you could know, I’m afraid I can’t travel to the Leaf like this.”

“No, of course not, nor I would expect you to.” Kakashi’s immediate understanding brought her some relief. “Do you need to see a doctor? Do you have medicine?”

Kakashi’s questions continued, but Mei’s head reeled, making it difficult for her to answer them all. “I’ll be fine, Kakashi, but it hurts to talk on the phone right now, and I feel dizzy. I need to go back to bed.”

“Do that; I’ll get ready to leave and head your way soon. Get some rest until I get there.”

Kakashi’s decision took Mei by surprise. “No please don’t. I’ll call when I’m feeling better. I’ll be fine; I promise.”

“Please, Mei. Let me come to look after you.” Kakashi’s voice diminished as he issued his quick reply.

Mei did appreciate his offer, but just the thought of him around her when she was unwashed and unwell caused her embarrassment. “Kakashi, I… I really don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Mei,” he started, but she cut him off.

“Please Kakashi, I really need to get off the phone and rest. I’ll call you when I wake up again, ok?”

“… Ok,” he acquiesced.

“Thank you. I’ll call you again soon.” Mei returned the phone to the cradle and laid her head down on the armrest of her sofa. She was cold and cramped but didn’t have it in her to get up and return to bed. She fell asleep almost immediately, despite her discomfort.

 

 

 

Mei drifted through wild dreams instigated by her fever as she slept. When she finally woke enough to be aware of her surroundings, the sun was beginning to set. The next thing she noticed was a cool, damp cloth on her forehead. Her eyes flew open when she realized someone was there with her, crouched beside the sofa upon which she had fallen asleep. “Who-?” her weakened voice squeaked in her surprise.

“It’s me, Mei. I know you said not to come, but, I worry, and...” His baritone voice was welcome and infuriating.

“Kakashi!” Her senses returned to her, fueled by her temper. “No, I said don’t-“ Mei’s sore throat and head ended her tirade as soon as it started.

“I know, but I was worried! And I was right to worry. You didn’t hear me come in, Mei! Do you realize that? I walked past you twice to get that washcloth, and you slept through it. You didn’t stir at all until I was right next to you and putting it on your head! What if I was someone that had wanted to harm you, Mei?”

Mei blinked at him, shocked by his exclamation. She withheld the information that it had been a long time since an attempt had been made on her life and felt her anger seep out of her as he continued, almost frantic.

“I worry! I worry! Ok, Mei? I worry, and…and I _don’t_ want to worry about _you_!”

She had never seen the Rokudaime Hokage so unnerved. She didn’t know how to react, watching as he hung his head and collected himself before he looked up at her again.

“I know it’s just a cold and I seem ridiculous, but I don’t want to worry about you, Mei. Please don’t ask me to leave.”

Mei’s temper abated by the end of Kakashi’s outburst. She felt self-conscious; she had meant it when she didn't want him to see her. But now that he was there, she was grateful for his willingness to assist her, was moved by his concern for her, and more than anything, she wanted to put him at ease.

"I…I’m being silly too.” She curled in on herself a little as she spoke. “It’s just my vanity, Kakashi. I didn't want you to see me when I’m sick. I know you don't expect it of me, but, I want you to see the best of me, always."

Kakashi adjusted the cloth on her forehead before it could slide off. “You're right; I don't expect that from you. I worried the whole way here Mei, and I assure you, you couldn't be lovelier to me right now. Let me help you."

"Ok Kakashi, ok." Mei nodded, as she spoke softly.

Kakashi lifted her from her sofa and carried her to her bed. Mei removed the washcloth from her forehead and set it on her nightstand. Once he saw her tucked in, he asked, "What medicine have you taken? When did you take it?"

"I haven't," Mei sheepishly replied. "I fell asleep right after we hung up our phone call."

"Have you eaten anything?" His concern crept back into his voice.

“No." Mei whimpered, a little ashamed of herself for having told him to stay away in the first place. "I'm starting to agree that it's a good idea you came." She tried to smile.

"What can I get for you?" he asked, fidgeting with her blanket, tucking it tighter around her feet.

"Some honey and lemon, please. Though I don't have any on hand."

"I'll go to the store. I planned on it. What else would you like?"

"Soup, or rice porridge. Oh, and," but here Mei stopped, hesitating at her next request.

"Vegetable juice?" Kakashi offered.

"Oh, please no. No. The truth is, I hate that stuff. I’d much rather have some chocolate ice cream." Mei didn’t have the energy to maintain the façade of being more health-conscious than she was in her fevered state.

“Really?” Kakashi arched an eyebrow at her. “Well then. I uh, read romance novels.”

“What?” Mei’s fever didn’t prevent her curiosity.

“Summoning jutsu!”

Before Mei could glean more from Kakashi’s admission, eight dogs appeared at her bedside. They sat as if they had been assembled and waiting to be summoned. “What’s goin’ on Boss?”

The pug had been the one to ask the question, though its voice seemed too brusque to belong to it. At first, Mei thought it had been the impressive bulldog that spoke instead of the darling creature that sat atop him.

“I’m assigning you to guard duty, Boys. Lady Mei is sick, and I need to get some things for her. Bull, Bisuke: you take the front door. Urushi, Shiba, Akino, Ūhei: fan out and patrol the windows. Guruko: stay here at her bedroom door. Pakkun: keep an eye on her, and if anything happens, you know the drill.”

After each command that Kakashi issued, his summons replied, “Right, Boss!” and sped off to their posts with wagging tails. Only Bull lingered long enough for Pakkun to hop down from his head before he shuffled his massive self to Mei’s front door.

“Mind if I sit up there by you, Lady Mei? The floor is cold under my paws.” Pakkun raised one of his front limbs, displaying the tender, pink pads to accentuate his point.

Kakashi scratched at the back of his head. “Sorry, Mei. I should’ve asked if you like dogs before-”

“Yes, of course, you can!” Mei interrupted Kakashi to address the pug directly, her hoarse voice squeaking her delight.

Pakkun took a few steps back so he could make a running leap up to Mei’s bed. He sat next to her, and she giggled as she reached for him with both of her hands to scratch behind his ears.

“Good, that’s good. Excellent,” Kakashi chuckled. “Alright. I’ll be back soon. Take care of Lady Mei while I’m gone, Boys.”

“You got it, Boss.” Pakkun leaned into Mei’s attentions to him.

The pug enjoyed her adoration as Kakashi departed her home. She must’ve hit upon a particularly stubborn itch because Pakkun momentarily forgot himself and one of his hind legs twitched, mimicking the action of scratching himself. He caught himself quickly though, hiding his lapse of control with a question. “So, what have you come down with Lady Mei?”

“It’s just a bad cold, Kakashi really needn’t be so alarmed,” Mei murmured, her sore throat flaring up again after speaking so much.

“Try telling _him_ that. The Boss is a worrier, especially about the humans he cares about. Whoever’s left, anyway.”

“Shut it, Guruko!” Pakkun practically barked the warning at his fellow summons, his body tensing under Mei’s hands.

“Does he have any family left?” Mei asked gently, quietly as Kakashi’s bizarre behavior became easier for her to accept.

“He didn’t have much to begin with,” Guruko started, but Pakkun’s glare silenced him. He cowered, then stood and circled three times before he laid on the floor in Mei’s bedroom doorway with his back to them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. He was so upset, and I only want to understand him better.” Mei settled back against her pillows. Knowing there was an explanation brought her relief, but with it came fatigue. “I expect you to keep his secrets and I won’t ask you to give them away.”

Pakkun crept closer to her and sat, facing her. “Thank you, Lady Mei.”

Mei retrieved the cool washcloth from her nightstand and placed it on her forehead again. “I’ll tell you a secret in exchange, which I hope you’ll keep for me too.” Mei closed her eyes drifting back into sleep and not fully aware of what and to whom she was confiding. “I don’t have any family left either. I haven’t for a very long time. I can’t blame him for worrying.”

She felt Pakkun lay his body down next to hers and fell asleep easily, knowing she was being looked after.


	2. To Him

“I don’t think she thinks you’re as much of an idiot as you think she thinks you are.”

“I appreciate that you want to help and all, but just stick to carrying the groceries.” Kakashi had his hands full, literally, as he and his clone returned to Mei’s place.

He heard Bull shuffle his weight away from the front door, and he reentered her home. Bisuke’s claws clicked softly against the floor as he made the rounds to tell the other summons that the Boss had returned.

Seven ninken surrounded his clone and himself as they set their bags of groceries on the countertops in Mei’s kitchen. Despite Kakashi’s sulking, he couldn’t help but smirk at seven wagging tails. Bisuke was first to speak. “All was quiet, Boss, nothing to report.”

“Good job Boys.”

Pakkun made his presence known the moment he joined the others in the kitchen. “If the Boss says it’s ok, you can head on home. I’ll catch up with you.”

“Yes, you’re dismissed, and,” Kakashi turned to his clone, “thanks for your help as well.” Most of the crowd in the kitchen disappeared in a quiet _poof_ with the dispelling of the jutsus.

The reassurances that the clone had tried to offer him came unbidden to Kakashi’s mind, and he sighed as he began to unpack the grocery bags.

“She’s going to be ok Kakashi.” Pakkun misunderstood the reason for the last Hatake’s mood.

“I know… that’s not what’s bothering me.” Kakashi opened one of Mei’s cupboards to get a bowl to serve the rice porridge he’d picked up for her on his way back from the store.

“Then what is it?” The pug circled around Kakashi to get a better read on him.

Kakashi poured the contents of the takeout container into the bowl and left the question unanswered. Pakkun tried again anyway. “What is she to you, Kakashi?”

Kakashi knew which drawer Mei kept her spoons in and opened it. “Important.”

“I see. Did she ask you to come?” Pakkun continued to push him.

“No. In fact, she told me not to. She said she didn’t want me to see her when she was sick.” The Rokudaime Hokage set the spoon down and placed his hands on the counter. “She must think I’m ridiculous.”

“I know that she doesn’t.” Pakkun was quick to supply which of the secrets he thought he could share as he looked back in the direction of Mei’s bedroom. “I also know that she’s glad you’re here, even though she’s probably feeling vulnerable.”

“Vulnerable?” Kakashi looked down at his summons.

“Yeah. She’s sick, so she’s not at her best, and you showed up unexpected. Kind of like Gai used to when you were kids.” Pakkun chuckled a little but stopped when he saw the horror in his summoner’s eyes. “Don’t get me wrong Kakashi; I’m glad Gai kept pestering you when he did, and I’m glad you’ve come here to help her now.”

Kakashi picked up the spoon and stirred the porridge in front of him on the countertop.

The pug cocked his head to one side. “Did you come here for her sake or yours, Kakashi?”

“What do you mean ‘for my sake’?” Kakashi was becoming irritated with the pug’s interrogation.

“Well, you said she told you not to come, but here you are. Did you come here just to set your own mind at ease?”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better Pakkun?” Kakashi let the spoon fall with a clang on the countertop.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Kid. You don’t have to be. I have a feeling Lady Mei would understand you, but you’ve got to give her a chance to, first. And right now, she probably feels at a disadvantage. Try to make it a little easier for her; y’know?” Pakkun vanished back to his home before Kakashi could reply.

His irritation subsided as he glanced at the place the pug had just vacated. Kakashi grabbed the spoon from the counter, rinsed it off, then carried it and the bowl of porridge to Mei’s bedroom.

He gently sat on the bed beside her and stroked her cheek with the fingers of his free hand. Mei’s eyes fluttered open and focused on him. “You’re back,” she smiled.

“I am,” he returned her smile from behind his mask. “And I’ve brought porridge. Eat as much as you can, and then I’ll bring you some medicine.”

“Ok.”

Mei removed the washcloth from her forehead and set it aside. She sat upright and took the bowl from Kakashi. As soon as his hands were free, he propped the pillows up behind her back and stood to exit the room. He paused to look back at her when she cleared her throat. “Thank you for worrying about me Kakashi.”

Another hidden, relieved smile spread across his face as he watched her eat a spoonful of porridge and the last of his doubts were silenced. “Thank you for letting me worry about you, Mei.”

 

 

Kakashi woke on the morning of Valentine’s Day to the bed shifting when Mei sat up in it. He shot upright. “Do you need something?”

“Good morning,” she said in a rather husky version of her voice. Mei chuckled, bringing a hand up to her throat, “it doesn’t hurt as much to speak, but I’m not sure if this is an improvement.”

“It’s sexy.” Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows at her and Mei laughed until it turned into a coughing fit.

He leaned over and placed a hand on her brow. “Your fever’s down, but you’re still a little warm. It sounds like your cough is loose, so that’s good.”

“Can we play doctor when I’m feeling better too?” Mei smirked at him.

“Do you want to be the patient or the nurse?” Kakashi lowered his voice, matching her husky one.

“You’re the one that reads romance novels, which scenario has the better ending?”

“I’ll get you some chocolate ice cream.” Kakashi turned away and eased himself out of bed.

“I’d rather have tea, thanks.” Mei giggled. “But first I’m going to shower.”

“Do you need help?” Kakashi walked around to her side of the bed. He couldn’t help teasing her; he was happy to see how improved she was.

“ _No_ ,” Mei emphasized the word though she giggled again at the end of it. “I absolutely draw the line there. I haven’t shaved, and I’m not going to right now.”

Kakashi blinked at her, trying to understand why that mattered so much and extended a hand to help her get out of bed.

Mei smiled shyly at him as she stood. “You came here when I wasn’t ready for you, so you’ll just have to deal with my snot-faced, prickly-legged self.”

“I’ll take it.” Kakashi left the humor out of his voice to let her know he meant it. He pulled Mei’s hand to his face and kissed it with his masked lips. It was only then that he realized he’d forgotten to take it off before going to bed again.

She placed her hand on the side of his face and looked at him with a serious expression. It was clear to him that she was carefully considering her next words. Mei let them out after she drew in a quick breath. “Why do you wear this?”

“So I don’t catch your cold.” A lifetime of evasive maneuvering now produced deflections without his having to think about them.

Mei didn’t turn her eyes from his and ran her thumb across his covered lips, waiting patiently for the answer they both thought she deserved.

Kakashi skimmed through years of memories with the efficiency of a Yamanaka. He quickly decided what to keep for himself and what to give to her. “It was a game…” he lowered his eyes to her feet. “Until it wasn’t anymore. After that, it was expected of me.” It was the best he could offer for now, and he looked up for Mei’s reaction.

She smiled softly, still stroking his face and seemingly content.

“Does it bother you?” He curled his fingers around her hand that cradled his face.

“No,” Mei said without hesitation. “I feel privileged to share and protect a secret of yours.”

Kakashi tugged his mask down below his chin and kissed her forehead. There were beads of perspiration along her hairline, and he withdrew again. “You’re still feverish; hurry with your shower so you can lay down again.”

“Ok.” Mei smiled and went to her dresser to choose fresh clothes to change into after she’d cleaned up.

 

 

Kakashi spent most of the holiday reserved for lovers in his lover’s kitchen, making soup for her while she reclined on her sofa. He wasn’t convinced that it was a romantic way to spend the day, but Mei thought otherwise, and that was enough to satisfy him.

After a few hours of simmering, the soup was ready, and while it wasn’t on par with the dinner plans he’d initially had to mark the occasion, it would make for a good meal. Kakashi ladled the soup into two bowls and thought of the Nara couple to whom he’d transferred his reservation to before he’d left for Kirigakure. He smiled when he remembered Shikamaru’s shock at his surprise, generous offer and hoped his former assistant and his wife were enjoying an evening out.

Kakashi placed the bowls of soup, a plate of sliced bread and a couple of oranges on a tray. He carried it into the adjoining room where he discovered a change in ambiance since he’d last left it.

The room was bathed in candlelight. Mei bent over the table near her sofa, rearranging their cups of tea amid the tapers she’d placed upon it. She stood up when she saw him. “I keep these for emergencies, but I think they’ll work for romantic dinners too.”

“Where should I set this then?” Kakashi held the tray a little higher in front of him.

Mei grabbed her throw blanket off the couch and spread it on the floor. “Let’s make it an indoor picnic,” she said, smiling and sitting down on the floor.

After they’d finished eating their soup, Mei pointed at the oranges. “I see you found half of your Valentine’s Day gift.”

“These?” Kakashi asked as he handed one of them to her.

“Mmhmm. I was at a bit of a loss as to what kind of gift to get for a man that doesn’t like chocolate. But then I remembered that you were peeling an orange when you asked me out for the first time.” Mei giggled to herself and looked down at the orange she held.

Kakashi chuckled. “You really had me sweating there; you know that? I had to ask you three times before you answered.”

“I’m sorry.” Her apology was genuine though her eyes sparkled mischievously. “I was distracted at the time.”

“By what?” He was truly curious now, wondering if he’d missed an important detail at the Kage meeting while he was focused on asking her out on a date.

“By you,” Mei answered, smiling at him in the sly way that he liked best. “Would you peel this one for me when you’re done with yours?”

“Sure,” Kakashi cautiously agreed, confused why her cold prevented her from peeling an orange. However, he had a question of his own to ask. “You said this was half of my gift. What’s the other half?”

“I suppose that’s a gift for us _both_.” Mei smiled that dangerous smile again. “But I’m afraid I’ll have to wait to wear it until I’m feeling better and shaved my legs.” She dissolved into giggles that became coughs before long.

Mei reached for a tissue from the box that lay on her sofa and Kakashi scooped her into his lap. He kissed her ear and murmured, “It pains me to say this, but it might have to wait a little longer than you think.”

“Why?” She asked, dabbing at her nose.

“I have a tickle in my throat.” He whispered in her ear as he nuzzled it.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry Kakashi, I--”

“At least it means I can do this now.” He interrupted her and kissed her breathless as he held her close, closer than she’d ever been to him.

 

** The End **


End file.
